


Astraphobia

by chant_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, vaguely season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of thunder and lightning.  In other words, rainy day cuddling with a bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

    Clarke Griffin stepped through the muddy camp as the rain poured, her feet splashing through deep puddles. She reached her co-leader’s tent, tapping the flap until she heard someone unzipping it. Bellamy’s head emerged, eyes widening at Clarke’s drenched figure.    

     “Can I come in?”

        "Yes, please do before you freeze.” 

    He stepped back and allowed her to cross over the threshold. She made no effort to walk in further as she felt water droplets dripping off her head.  

   “Bellamy, when the rain stops, I need you to help me assign a group for gathering. Medical’s out of rosemary and dandelion.” 

         “Alright. You could have waited, Clarke. This rain’s too brutal for anyone to be outside,” Bellamy said thickly as he rifled underneath his cot for a blanket.  

    Clarke nodded, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. “I’m aware. After I cleared everyone today, I found a leak in my tent.” 

     Bellamy’s brows furrowed as he tossed her the blanket.  “Anything damaged?”  Clarke shook her head as she wrung the blanket over her wet hair.  

      “Everything will dry. I went back to the dropship but it’s downwind and freezing. That’s when I decided to … come here.”  She stood with her damp clothes sticking to her, shivering slightly.  

     Bellamy’s eyes flitted from her eyes to her boots before nodding to himself.   “Here are some clothes I nicked from the locker on the dropship. Make yourself at home.”  

     The rain drummed overhead as he handed a bundle to Clarke. She unfolded it hesitantly, eyeing Bellamy as he turned his back. _Odd show of chivalry_ , she thought, peeling off her soaked jeans and slipping on the thick cargo pants. She replaced her T shirt with the one he had handed her, a dark blue that draped over her waist. It smelled faintly like Bellamy and she wondered if he had worn it the night before. She tapped Bellamy’s shoulder once she had folded her wet shirt.“Thank you,” she said earnestly. He nodded and turned to the pile of dripping clothes on the tarp floor, hanging them on a ceiling a hook with a mumbled “can’t even dry clothes properly”. Clarke felt a little indignant at the comment but relaxed when Bellamy gave her a good-natured smile. He sat back down on the camp bed, motioning her to take the spot beside him. Clarke raised an eyebrow. “I’ll trust that you clean the sheets.” Bellamy laughed as she gingerly sat down. They laid side by side, mere inches between them, listening to the rain drumming on the surfaces of the tent.

    Suddenly, a blot of white light flashed outside, illuminating the semi-darkened space. Clarke jumped, clapping a hand over her mouth to cover her shout. Bellamy lifted himself halfway off the bed, tensed.

      “What the hell was that?”

   “I don’t know, I think if we wait-” Bellamy’s words were cut off by a deep rumbling noise. It echoed around the small tent, pounding so loudly that Clarke covered her ears. Bellamy chuckled, laying a hand on her arm. “Everything’s okay, Princess. Just our first thunderstorm on the ground.”

    Clarke huffed, rising to get off the cot. “I don’t like it. I’m paranoid that lightning’s going to hit the dropship. Others are probably scared, too.” Bellamy stopped her gently, easing her back down. He smiled, but his eyes remained serious as he leaned closer.

     “It won’t hit, we’ll be fine.” Clarke nodded apprehensively, dropping her eyes to the furry blanket around her knees. A few minutes later, lightning sparked again with a larger crack of thunder. Bellamy jolted, diverting his gaze from the ceiling to the trembling figure next to him. Clarke had curled herself into a ball, head between her knees. “Hey,” his voice softened as he shook her shoulder. “It’s the thunder bothering you, isn’t it?” At Clarke’s mumbled “yes”, he shifted closer to her.

    Clarke lifted her head, pushing hair back from her face. “I was in the Sky Box for an entire year, solitary confinement,” she said in a low voice. “Every week, they would do inspections, all of us at once. You’d hear a hundred doors clanging within seconds of each other, the noise was unbearable. It sounded like thunder.” Bellamy stared at her as she took a deep breath. “The sound itself wasn’t that bad, just brings back a lot of bad memories. My dad was dead. Wells and my mom weren’t allowed to visit me. I’d get 20 minutes of exercise every two days, with guards walking me around the cells and everyone yelling crap at me through the windows. The only people I ever really saw were guards, some of them bastards who’d use a taser for fun.”

      Bellamy's jaw twitched as he held her hand in his. “I crossed some of those types once. I know what it’s like to feel alone, to see people and know that no one really cares.” he muttered, watching her expression carefully.

   Lightning flickered again, and Clarke flinched. “Okay,” said Bellamy calmly, scooting closer and opening his arms.

       “Clarke, c’mere,” 

Clarke stared at him, confusion knotting her eyebrows.

      “What?”

     “You’re reliving a bad time, and you’re feeling scared. I’ve seen a taser spark, so I know the lighting’s not helping. I’m right here, if that’s what you need.”

 Clarke paused for a moment and then she smiled.

     “Seeking solace in Bellamy Blake’s arms, I thought that day would never come.”

   Bellamy chuckled, but the next clap of thunder had Clarke ducking her head towards his chest. Bellamy wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other he slid round her waist, hugging her to his torso with a quiet “shh, shh it’s okay.” Clarke turned her face until it was flush against his heart, hearing the steady, strong “ _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_ ” beneath her cheek. She closed her eyes, letting the scent of the man curled round her wash over her. _Surely he hasn’t always smelled this good, must be the rain_ , she thought, snuggling closer. Bellamy hugged her tighter and his warm breath ran over her ear.

    “Feel better?”

   “Mhm,” replied Clarke. _Very odd show of chivalry_ , she thought.

     “That’s good,” Bellamy smiled softly, rubbing his hand across her back.

    “This isn’t making you feel weird, is it?” Clarke asked, lifting her eyes to meet his.   He stared at her, shaking his head.

      “No, course not. You’re my partner, I don’t want you being troubled. Octavia got nightmares all the time, I know what this is like.”

   Clarke sighed, feeling tension seep out of her muscles. “Okay, good to know.” she laid her head back down against him.

   The rain continued to patter, gradually growing gentler. “Why did you come to me, instead of O or… someone else?” Clarke heard the vibrations of his gravelly voice roll through his chest.

   She shrugged. “Your tent was the closest.”

   “Oh that’s the reason? Had nothing to do with the fact that I’m very handsome?” he asked, teasingly.

  Clarke laughed, lightly slapping him. “Maybe you would be handsome if your face weren’t so clouded by ego,” she said, muffled against his shirt.

  He chuckled, humming a little as her hand pressed closer to his heart. Another rumble passed, but all Clarke felt was a slight shiver up her spine. Bellamy felt the shudder and drew her closer, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

  “It’s alright, I’m here, I’ve gotcha. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. Not right now.”

“I know. Thank you, Bellamy.”

   “Anytime, Clarke.”

The quiet drumming of the rain and the rhythm of Bellamy’s breathing soon lulled Clarke into sleep, ensconced in a warm bundle by the blanket and Bellamy. Bellamy closed his eyes as Clarke’s breathing became  slow and regular, huffing as her small (cold!) feet brushed against his.

 

That lazy afternoon gave them one of the best rests they had since landing on the Ground.

They never mentioned it again, but they never forgot about it.

Clarke reminisced the feeling of Bellamy’s arms around her as she tried to sleep in Mount Weather, terrified and suspicious.

And Bellamy stood outside in the first thunderstorm since the return from Mount Weather, watching the gate and wondering if somewhere out in the distance, someone was shivering and ready to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I felt the need to finish this since I started it a while ago, bored in class. The characterization's a little messy, since I wanted it during an obscure part of the dropship days, but Bellamy and Clarke really hadn't become friends yet. I hope you like it, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes I overlooked. Thanks for reading!


End file.
